


My Name is Ruby, Not Al

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Ruby (Al) comes out as trans to her boyfriend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	My Name is Ruby, Not Al

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flufftober day 7. Prompt: midnight talks
> 
> Albus is a trans girl in this fic.

Ruby clenched her fists in her lap as she watched Scorpius. She loved him deeply and trusted him more than anyone, but she was terrified at what she was about to do. The common room was finally empty of everyone except them. It was time to just say it. 

"Are you okay, Al?" Scorpius asked, looking up at her from his homework. The light of the fireplace played over his face. "You look pale." 

"I'm fine." Ruby raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. 

Why was she surrendering though? Scorpius would still love her, right? They had been through so much. Surely this wouldn't end their relationship. 

"I don't buy that." Scorpius frowned, moving closer to her on the sofa and placing his wrist against her forehead. "No fever."

Ruby sighed, shutting her history of magic textbook. She supposed she could lie and say she was just tired - it was after midnight-, but she had promised herself she would tell her boyfriend today. 

"I'm fine. Really, Scorp. I just… there's something we need to talk about. I'm really scared to do it though." 

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" he asked, hurt flashing in his eyes. 

"No!" Ruby cleared her throat and made a conscious effort to remain calm. "No. You might want to break up with me though."

"Never gonna happen." Scorpius relaxed and pulled her into his arms. "Just tell me what you need, love."

Ruby snuggled into his arms, certain they should be studying for their OWLs, but she had to get this off her chest. 

"I… um. I am trans," she said haltingly. 

Scorpius exhaled heavily and tightened his grip on her. 

"Al, I know. Well, I suspected that anyways. Is this what you've been scared about? I love you." 

"You suspected?" Ruby looked up at him, stunned. "And you don't want to break up?" 

"Yeah. I heard you talking to Lily about nail polish and make up. I mean, that doesn't make someone trans, but I had a feeling… and of course I don't want to break up." Scorpius looked down at her thoughtfully. "What pronouns do you want me to use? And do you want me to use them in public?"

Ruby stared into earnest grey eyes. She had to swallow a lump in her throat. "She/her. And yes. I want to come out to everyone." 

"Alright." 

And that was that. Ruby felt tears pricked at her eyes. "I don't want to be called Albus Severus either. Professor Longbottom told me about my dad and the war. They were both awful people." 

"Okay. What do you want me to call you instead?" Scorpius brushed her hair out of her face. 

"Ruby Minnie. After Professor Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall." Ruby flushed. 

"I like that. It suits you." Scorpius tugged on a lock of black hair. "Can I do anything to help you with this?" 

"Um. My hair?"

"No. The trans thing." Scorpius snorted. 

"I'm not sure. Unless you know the hair growing charm and have a girl's uniform," Ruby muttered.

"As it so happens, I do know that charm. How long do you want your hair, Ruby?"

Ruby blinked, tilting her head. "Long?" 

"Okay. Stay still." Scorpius pulled out his wand and murmured an incantation, tapping it on her head. 

A strange sensation tingled across Ruby's scalp. She felt her hair growing. When she opened her eyes - when had she shut them? - her hair was down to her waist. She touched it wonderingly. 

"How do I look?" 

"I have the most beautiful girlfriend ever." Scorpius grinned. "We can transfigure your outfit too?" 

Ruby nodded. She was wearing pajamas, but she still wanted to see what she would look like in feminine clothes. 

Scorpius cast the spell and pulled Ruby to her feet. "You've got to see yourself right now." 

He pulled her to the bathroom, tugging her to stand in front of the mirror. Ruby's hand flew to her mouth. 

The girl in the mirror wasn't beautiful exactly, but it was her. It was the first time she had ever looked like a girl - like who she  _ was. _ The green flowing nightgown she was wearing was modest and simple, suiting her tastes exactly. Scorpius really knew her too well. 

Tears finally spilled over as she spun to hug Scorpius tightly. "Thank you! I love it!" 

"You're crying?" His voice was a little worried. 

"I'm really happy, Scorp. For the first time, my looks match how I feel!" 

"I'm glad. You deserve every happiness." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
